One big story
by NearlyGenius
Summary: What do you get when you mix Camp Half-Blood and a BIG group of demigods? That's right, this story!     Rate T for my... colorful vocabulary.
1. And they come

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. ****Julie Nixon, Richard Nixon's daughter, married Dwight Eisenhower's grandson, David Eisenhower.**

**Check out my friend on Quizilla. It's Vampfreak113. Her OC is Dominique. **

**Check out AwesomeGirl77, one of my favorite authors. Her OC is Elpida. **

**This kid in my class asked me for a pen. I threw it to him. He said, "You almost hit my **_**reproduction system**_**(not actually what he said). He doesn't get I was aiming. **

**I do not own Ten Things I Hate About you, but not a crossover. Just used a scene, partially. **

"Tell me something I don't know!" Travis boasted.

Alesia looked up from her book, "The national anthem of Greece has 158 verses. No one in Greece has memorized all 158 verses."

"Okay," Travis looked taken aback.

"Tell ME something I don't know!" Connor tried.

"Allow me," Thalia said, "Girls does not have q in it!" Connor gasped, clearly shocked.

"Alesia, Katie, Thalia, and Jason," Leo said, coming into the room, "Chiron wants you in the Big House. He says there may be someone you know in there."

As soon as the entered the Big House, it was clear Alesia didn't want to see the person in there. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a death glare. She looked purely murderous.  
>"Nice to see you remember me," the center of her anger said, with a cocky grin. She clenched her fists.<p>

"Ah, I see you two know each other," Commented Percy.

"Unfortunately," Alesia sighed. Katie, on the other hand, seemed purely shocked. There, sitting in front of her, was a friend she had left long ago. A friend Travis would not approve of.

"Katie-Klutz!" The boy said, getting up and going towards Katie. Travis shot her a look, _do you know him, or should I punch him? _Katie silently responded, _I know him. _The boy gave Katie a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" He said. There was a trace of a Southern accent, "Since the day on the beach." Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you too, Aiden," Katie replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Travis didn't like this Aiden guy.

"Katie and I," Aiden started.  
>"Were friends!" Katie interrupted.<p>

"More than friends," Aiden corrected, cueing Travis to have be restrained by Percy.  
>"So, who're they?" Asked Aiden, gesturing towards Connor and Travis.<br>"This is Connor," Katie said, gesturing towards one.

"How do you tell them apart?" Chuckled Aiden.

"This is Travis," Katie continued, "My boyfriend." Aiden looked like he was smacked, much to Travis's amusement.

He put an arm around Katie, "For precisely 1 year, 8 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days."

"5 days," Katie corrected.

"They keep count?" The idiot Alesia knew asked.  
>"They can count," Alesia told him.<p>

"How do you two know each other," Clarisse asked, anxious for a fight.

"He's my sworn enemy," Alesia replied.

"Much to Ellas disappointment," The boy answered, with a grin. It would have been met with a punch, had a girl not appeared.

"I'll say what's to my disappointment," The girl, presumably Ella, told him, "And I hate you too!"

"Okay, 2/4 down. Who do Jason and Thalia know?" Leo asked. A girl coughed in the corner.

"Her," Thalia and Jason replied.

"Our friend from the mortal world," Thalia explained.

"Oh," Chiron came in, in wheelchair form, "And this one is new here as well." He stood aside to reveal a girl about 14. She had dark brown eyes. Her hair was black and reached down to her waist.

"Hi," She waved, walking in.

"Are they claimed?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head.

"Claimed?" Asked the annoying boy, Colt.

Alesia groaned, "I feel pity for the God that produced him."

"What about Ares?" Asked Colt. The only God he knew.

"He'd rather have Cupid," Alesia informed him.

"He DOES have Cupid!"

Alesia gave him a no-duh look, "No shit Sherlock!"

"I'm assuming they don't like each other," The new girl observed.

"You're quick, aren't you?" Colt asked.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Colt!" Alesia spat at him.

"I'd hit you if you weren't a girl!"  
>"If I didn't think you were a mortal, you wouldn't be able to reproduce!"<p>

"Good to know you think about that part!"

"You're an idiotic excuse for, I'd curse if we didn't have John in the room!"

"I swear, I don't care if you are a girl, I will punch you!"  
>"Bring it!" Alesia flipped her watch, and it extended into a sword.<p>

"That doesn't count!"  
>"Alls fair in love and war!"<br>"Love? Look, I have eyes only for Ella!"  
>"Who feels the same way I do. War!"<p>

"Okay," Annabeth decided to stop them before the boy got maimed, "Alesia, give me the sword."

"Bu-"

"Now!" Alesia gave Annabeth her sword, albeit grudgingly.

"You," Annabeth turned to Colt, "Stop insulting her, or she will seriously maim you. Sword or no sword."

Colt laughed as if the idea amused him, "She can't hurt me! She can't hurt a fly!"  
>"Wouldn't," Alesia corrected, "Wouldn't hurt a fly."<p>

"She's perfectly capable of taking out a hellhound without a weapon," Annabeth told him. Colt laughed.

Between laughs, he managed, "You're stupid if you think she's capable of ANYTHING other than s-ow!" The last word was deformed by Alesia kneeing him where the sun don't shine. He was crouched over with pain.

"So," Alesia said, popping back up, "What's your name?"

"Elpida," The girl who had most recently walked in replied.

"I'm Alesia," Alesia told her. **No shit Sherlock. **  
>"So," Alesia asked, "Where will they be staying?"<br>"Well," Chiron came over, "They'll hopefully be claimed before then." Alesia nodded.

"So," Colt, being the ever-failing player he was, got up, tears in his eyes, "Can I have a picture of you?"

"Why?" Elpida raised her eyebrows.

"To show my friends an angel really does exist!" Elpida, Alesia, Annabeth, and Ella smacked him in unison.

Colt turned to Ella, "Sorry, babe. I'm a man-shut it Alesia-and I have needs." Ella repeated where Alesia had hurt him only moments before, also with her knee, only harder. Alesia still believed him mortal, meaning she could not pumble him into a quivering pulp, no matter how much she wished to.

"I'm not your babe!" Ella told him.

That night at dinner.

"Since you have not been claimed," Chiron told the new children, "You may, for now, sit where you please."

"Wazzup?" Ella asked, taking a seat next to Alesia.

"Where's Colt?" Alesia said 'Colt' like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Who cares?" Suddenly, the lights turned down, and music started to play. A spotlight came in the middle, and Colt appeared.

He began to sing like a diseased elephant,

"**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you"**

"That gets rid of Apollo," Declared Elpida.

"**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**and I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you"**

He started to make his way over to Ella.

"**Pardon the way that I stare,**

**there's nothing else to compare**

**The sight of you leaves me weak**

**there are no words left to speak**

**But if you feel like I feel,**

**please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**and I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely night**

**I love you baby trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

Travis looked at Katie. The boy, that _Aiden_,going near her. Then he had the nerve to put an arm around her. Katie looked like she smelt something AWFUL, and ducked out of his grasp. Travis smiled. Aiden, however, was persistent. Eventually, Katie gave in. Travis frowned and made a mental note to prank this moron.

"**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much,**

**At long last love has arrived,**

**And I thank God I'm alive.**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

**Pardon the way that I stare,**

**There's nothing else to compare,**

**The sight of you leaves me weak;**

**There are no words left to speak.**

**But if you feel like I feel,**

**Please let me know that it's real.**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

**I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night.**

**I love you, baby, trust in me when I say:**

**Oh pretty, baby don't bring me down I pray,**

**Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you,**

**Stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you.**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much,**

**At long last love has arrived,**

**And I thank God I'm alive.**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

**I love you ...**

**baby, and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you baby, to warm the lonely night,**

**I love you, baby trust in me when I say:**

**Oh pretty...(Repeat lyrics while fading)**

"**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**and I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**Pardon the way that I stare,**

**there's nothing else to compare**

**The sight of you leaves me weak**

**there are no words left to speak**

**But if you feel like I feel,**

**please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**and I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**can't take my eyes off of you."**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely night**

**I love you baby trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby now that I found you,**

**stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

At the end, Colt leaned down next Ella. Ella laughed. She was joined by Alesia, then Elpida. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing.

"That only works for Heath Ledger!" Alesia managed, between laughs. **Look up Heath Ledger singing can't take my eyes off of you on Youtube.**

"Heath Legders a priss!" Colt told her.

"You're a prick!" Alesia said. She looked at Colt and her eyes widened.

"What?" Colt asked, his smirk back, "Are you astounded by my amazing beauty?"

"Claimed," Alesia spluttered out, "By-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-by G-g-g-g-g-g-g-a-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-i-a-a!" Now no one was laughing.

"Who?" Colt asked.

"Mother Earth," Alesia explained.

"Cool!"  
>"Actually," Corrected Percy, "Not cool. Gaia is our enemy. Sorta…"<p>

"What does sorta mean?" Colt asked.  
>"Sorta means none of your beeswax," Ella told him.<p>

"That's my girl!" Alesia said, wiping away fake tears.

"Well," Annabeth said, trying to break the tension, "Why don't we go to the campfire?"

At the campfire

Travis was going to kill Aiden. He kept making advances on Katie. _Travis's _Katie.

"I'm gonna kill him," Travis whispered in Katie's ear, as Aiden, once again, attempted to put his arm around Katie. Katie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Aiden asked.

Katie was staring at him, making Travis really angry. Then he saw what she was staring at, and his horror intensified.

"Apollo," Declared Annabeth. Travis knew that Katie's previous boyfriend was from Apollo, Will Solace.

"What does that mean?" Asked Aiden, a look of stupid on his face.

"You're daddy is Apollo," Travis said, as if talking to a 3 year old.

A look of realization spread across Aiden's face, "Oh." Then the stupid smile was back on, "Katie-Klutz, I've got a daddy!" He lifted Katie in a giant hug before putting her, red in the face, back down next to Travis. Travis was incredibly mad at this gorilla.

"2 down, 2 to go!" Declared Leo.

**Not my best work, but the first few chapters is just, like, setting the scene, you know? Can you believe Gaia had Colt? Ugh! **


	2. So much for sleep

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. ****Fingernails grow about 3 times faster than toenails. **

Alesia was asleep, until she felt her bed being tilted. She opened one eye and, sure enough, the weight on her bed was from a person. Ella, to be exact.

"What do you want?" Murmured Alesia.

"Check this out," Ella said, oblivious to the facts that Alesia just got up and Percy and John were still sleeping. She shoved her phone in Alesias face with a squeal and a, "Aren't they cute together?" It took the better part of 10 minutes for Alesias eyes to adjust to the bright light coming from the picture. What she saw made her laugh, silsently, of course.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Ella.

"Because, that's his sister!" Answered Alesia. The picture showed Nico and Elpida, who had been claimed when Alesia, Annabeth, and Nico show Elpida the forest.

Ella looked sad, "Oh."

"Yup," Decided Alesia, "You're definitely a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Goodnight," Ella said, waving as she walked out the door.

"G 'night," Alesia replied, sinking back into her pillow.

Alesia was woken up later by thumping and bumping coming from Percys bed. She saw John watching.

"Hey, what's happening?" Alesia asked, whispering.

John looked up, "What are Percy and Annabeth doing?" John figured out he should whisper.

"They're just wrestling," Alesia told him. She took a camera out from under her bed and set it up at the end of Percys bed.

"Why are you videotaping?"

"Because they're not supposed to wrestle."

"Blackmail?"

"You're a really mature 6 year old."

"I've been hanging out with the Stolls." They laughed.

"You should go to sleep," Alesia told him.

"Do I _have _to?"

"Absolutely." John got into bed, albeit grudgingly.

"Good night," Alesia said, climbing into her bed.

"Good night," John said. Alesia was asleep soon.

The third time Alesia woke up was because of a crash. She woke up, clutching her baseball bat, to see Grover in the cabin, next to a broken stand. Luckily, the camera was okay.

"Grover?" Percy asked. He, too, had woken up, as well as John.

"Um, yeah. I had big news?" Grover tried.

"3:21 am news?" Alesia groaned, looking at the clock. Grover nodded.

"What happened?" John admired Grover.

"Juniper," Grover said.

"Did you two break up?" Percy asked. Grover shook his head, no.

"Then what?" Alesia asked, her annoyance gone.

"I proposed!" Grover declared.

"Grover! That's great," Alesia said, at the same time Percy said, "That's great, G-man," And John said, "What did she say?" All heads turned towards John.

"She said yes!" Grover declared.

"Our little goat's growing up!" John said, bolting out of bed and giving Grover a big hug.

"I had to tell Percy," Grover said, before leaving the room.

"Good for Grover," Alesia declared, before going back to sleep.

Battle insticts woke Alesia the next time. She heard a noise that she didn't recognize, and woke up with her bat pointed at Colts throat.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Alesia.

"I heard Ella come in," Colt defended.  
>"She left. Get the Hades out," Alesia told him.<p>

"Are we a li-"

"Now," Alesias voice wasn't loud, it just had venom. Colt got up and scrambled out. Alesia went back underneath her covers and went to sleep.

Freezing cold water woke up Alesia this time. When she looked up, the owner of the bucket was none other than Travis Stoll.  
>"What the fuck," Alesia said, in a level tone.<p>

"I need help with Katie," Travis declared.

"First tell me why I can't will myself dry," Demanded Alesia.

"It's not _real _water, just _realistic _water," Travis told her.

"You better hope it doesn't stain or you're _really _dead."  
>"I need help with Katie," Travis declared, again<p>

"What do you need?" Alesia asked. She was experienced with stupid pranks and decided to let this go.

"That _Aiden_ kid keeps trying to take Katie. My Katie."

"Aw! How sweet, you're jealous!"  
>"I am not jealous!"<p>

"Then why are you here?" Alesia was now sitting on a chair so her bed didn't get wet.

"Okay," Travis sighed, "I'm jealous."

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Tell all this to Katie. In the morning. If you tell her now, she will kill you."

Travis nodded, "Okay. What do I do now?"  
>"Go to your cabin and go to sleep. It's 3:45!" Alesia told him, pushing him out the door, "Good night."<p>

"G 'night," Travis said, "I'll definitely take that Katie advice." Alesia closed the door. Then she changed her pj's and her bed sheets and went to sleep.

The next time, Alesia was awoken by a dance class.

"Are you all bent on not letting me sleep?" Alesia asked, exhausted. There were two people, the teacher and the student.

"How many people woke you up?" Connor asked.

"You guys are number six and seven!" Alesia told Connor and Jason.

"Sorry?" Jason tried.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance lessons," Relpied Connor, dipping, and dropping, Jason.

"That's not how you dip!" Jason told him.

"As Thalia to teach you," Alesia said.

"Fine," Connor replied, and he and Jason left with the usual good nights.

A gorilla woke up Alesia next. A gorilla, I might add, that is now her friend.

"Ah!" Alesia screamed, when she saw it.

"Here's our gorilla!" Chris said, coming in wearing his scuba diving gear. He was followed by Leo and the Stolls wearing the same.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Alesia decided, finally going into an undisturbed sleep at 4:56 am.

Needless to say, Alesia was cranky the next morning, until breakfast. All the adventure made her hungry.

**Not my best chapter, but it was pretty good.**


	3. Karaoke? So cliche!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains or The Heroes of Olympus. Or any of the songs. Except the I Love To Hate You Song. **

"I'll tell you where to put it!" Where the first words out of Alesias mouth when Chiron entered the room.

"Where, Alesia, should he 'put it'?" Chiron asked. Both Alesia and Colt turned to Chiron, faces tomato red.

"Nowhere, Chiron," Alesia mumbled.

"You two have been fighting an awful lot lately," Chiron noted.

"Well, she's overbearing."

"Well, he's an idiot."

"Know-it-all."

"Annoying."

"Complains a lot."

"High-pitched voice."

"Enough," Chiron stated. "You two have to stop fighting. Well, fighting each other anyway. I have decided how. At the campfire, in two days time, we shall be having sing night. You may use a song, or write one. Just do it."

Colt chuckled. Alesia smacked his arm.

"The fact that you hit me means you got the dirtiness in that too."

"So? At least I'm not so immature I find it necessary to show that."

"So you are immature!"

"I am not the immature one here!"

"Enough!" Chiron said, again. "Start working. I shall make the announcement to the rest of the camp."

.

.

.

.

The Campfire, two nights later

"Okay," Chiron said, getting on to the mock stage made out of a dining pavilion table. "The first two up will be Alesia and Colt."

The entire camp gasped, or something similar, in shock.

"I made the pair up."

Cries of 'oh' were echoed throughout the dining pavilion.

"They will be singing a self written song. It's called," Chiron groaned, "The I Love To Hate You Song."

The two hopped on the table as Chiron hopped, or, more accurately, galloped, off the table.

Jumpy music began to play.

**C: Sorry, but I hate you.**

**A: That's alright, I hate you too.**

**C: Hate is a strong word.**

**A: You used it.**

**C: That's different.**

**A: How?  
>C: I'll sing it! <strong>

**Chorus**

**Both: I love to ha-ate you.**

**C: Some people think it's bad.**

**A: But that's not true**

**Both: 'Cause I love to ha-ate you. **

**C: You're really scary**

**A: You're really stupid, too.**

**Both: I. Hate. You.**

**C: Some people thing there's something wrong with what I'm saying.**

**A: Well, I'm here to set the re-cord straight. **

**C: There's something I must say.**

**A: It's really a choice. That**

**Chorus**

**Both: I love to ha-ate you.**

**C: Some people think it's bad.**

**A: But that's not true**

**Both: 'Cause I love to ha-ate you. **

**C: You're really scary**

**A: You're really stupid, too.**

**Both: I. Hate. You.**

**C: What's not understood…**

**A: It should be explained**

**Both: There's nothing wrong with hating you. It's etched into my brain.**

**C: Some things never change**

**A: Yup, that's really true.**

**Both: The thing is: I. Hate. You.**

**Chorus**

**Both: I love to ha-ate you.**

**C: Some people think it's bad.**

**A: But that's not true**

**Both: 'Cause I love to ha-ate you. **

**C: You're really scary**

**A: You're really stupid, too.**

**Both: I. Hate. You.**

**Both: I, rea-ll-y do. I. Hate. You. **

At the end of the number, there was thundering applause.

Chiron got back on the table, "It's good to know you love to hate each other. Next up is Aiden. He will be singing 'Jesse's Girl, by Rick Springfield."

**I would end it here, if I hadn't not updated in so long.**

Aiden got up on the stage.

**Jessie is a friend, yeah**

**I know he's been a good friend of mine**

**But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define**

**Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms**

**Late, late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**I play along with the charade**

**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

**You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute**

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms**

**Late, late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**Like Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**

**Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Ain't that the way love supposed to be**

**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I want Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**Like Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I want, I want Jessie's girl**

There weren't as many applause as the I Love To Hate You Song.

The Demeter Cabin, The Hermes Cabin, and everyone else who liked Travis and/or Katie and/or thought they should be together didn't clap.

The only ones who did clap where the people that liked Travis/Katie and wanted him/her for themselves and Chiron(Who had to). So, only a couple of Aphrodite girls and Chiron.

Suddenly, Connors voice called out from the crowd, "Boo!" He was joined by Travis, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Alesia, Rachel, Elpida, and Ella. Soon after, everyone else joined. Pretty soon, mostly everyone was booing.

"Okay," Chiron got on the stage, and the booing stopped. "Next is, Connor."

Connor went up with his guitar. Some people, who recognized the song, started laughing.

It was meant for him!

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**.**

**.**

The crowd began clapping in tune to the song.

**.**

**.**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan**

**Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants**

**Nobody's gon' tell me I can't**

**I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie**

**'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man**

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**

**I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all, nothing at all**

**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X**

**Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex**

**.**

Many girls, mostly from the Aphrodite cabin, screamed at this.

**.**

**.**

**And she's gonna scream out**

**This is great**

**(Oh my god, this is great)**

**.**

Afore mentioned stupid fan girls screamed out, 'oh my god, this is great.'

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, I might mess around**

**And get my college degree**

**I bet my old man will be so proud of me**

**But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait**

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**

**I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair**

**'Cause I ain't going anywhere**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**

**.**

**.**

So may girls screamed approval.

**.**

**.**

**And let everything hang loose**

**.**

.

More approval.

.

**.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

**.**

.

Chiron got up, despite the fan girls blocking his path. "Wonderful, Connor. Next up, Chris. With, a surprise song."

Chris got on the stage. Table. Whatever!

**It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**.**

**.**

Clarisse was shocked. Was Chris…proposing?

**.**

**.**

**Is it the look in your eyes**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares, baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Well, I know this little chapel**

**On the boulevard we can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh, come on girl**

**Who cares if we're trashed**

**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**

**Shots of patron**

**And it's on, girl**

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

**'Cause it's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares, baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**I'll go get a ring**

**Let the choir bells sing like**

**Ooh, so what ya wanna do?**

**Let's just run, girl**

**If we wake up and you**

**Wanna break up, that's cool**

**No, I won't blame you**

**It was fun, girl**

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

**'Cause it's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares, baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Just say I do**

**Tell me right now, baby**

**Tell me right now, baby, baby**

**Just say I do**

**Tell me right now, baby**

**Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh**

**It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes**

**Or is it this dancing juice**

**Who cares, baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

At the end of the song, Chris was on one knee with a little velvet box.

**Unsure how to do this part…**

"Yeah," Clarisse said. "I'll marry you."

The pavilion burst into the biggest applause ever heard there.

**The End! I'll update more often. **


	4. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series or Heroes of Olympus Series. But I **_**do **_**own Katie's Song.**

"Katie-Klutz," Aiden came up to Travis with his arm around Katie. "You cannot keep leading me on like this! You have to choose now: Me, your handsome savior, or _him_, the bad boy you have _nothing _in common with!"

Katie looked from a hopeful Aiden to a steaming mad Travis, and winked.

"I'll choose at that stupid weekly karaoke thing Chiron's making us do," Katie smiled. "With a song of my own invention."

Travis looked insanely jealous, "Do you know who you're gonna pick?" 

"Absolutely," Katie smiled. Then she looked at Aiden, "And my choice may surprise you."

At the Campfire on Karaoke Night

"Okay," Chiron said, "Welcome to weekly Karaoke Night! First up is Katie Gardener, from Demeter, with a song she made up called 'Bad Boy'."

Aiden smiled. No one was a worse bad guy than him, back home! He skipped a whole day of school when he wasn't sick! Of course, only Katie knew that.

Music began to play, and Katie got up on the stage.

**Shaving cream **

**in your sleeping bag**

**Big bugs**

**in your hair**

**Mangoes**

**to the Aphrodite girls**

**Never**

**gonna grow up**

**Chorus**

**Still**

**Can be sensitive**

**when he needs to be**

**Overprotective**

**it's actually pretty sweet**

**Through it all**

**Gotta say**

**He's still the one**

**Always in my head!**

**Googly eyes**

**on my walls**

**Banana peels**

**on the floor**

**Whip cream**

**in my best shoes**

**When I catch him**

**he's outta luck!**

**Chorus**

**Still**

**Can be sensitive**

**when he needs to be**

**Overprotective**

**it's actually pretty sweet**

**Through it all**

**Gotta say**

**He's still the one**

**Always in my head!**

**Always tried to ruin my other dates**

**Says he wants me in his arms**

**Sometimes**

**he's truly really great**

**Why do I**

**fall for his charms?**

**Chorus**

**Still**

**Can be sensitive**

**when he needs to be**

**Overprotective**

**it's actually pretty sweet**

**Through it all**

**Gotta say**

**He's still the one**

**Always in my head!**

**Can see me **

**in twenty years**

**And there he is**

**Right by my side**

**I guess**

**What I'm tryin to say**

**Don't ever**

**wanna leave his side!**

**Chorus**

**Still**

**Can be sensitive**

**when he needs to be**

**Overprotective**

**it's actually pretty sweet**

**Through it all**

**Gotta say**

**He's still the one**

**Always in my head!**

**Chorus**

**Still**

**Can be sensitive**

**when he needs to be**

**Overprotective**

**it's actually pretty sweet**

**Through it all**

**Gotta say**

**He's still the one**

**Always in my head!**

**And I have got to say**

**I don't mind him there.**

Katie finished to thundering applause.

"Yippee!" Came Aidens cry. He ran up to the stage and hugged Katie. "I knew you'd choose me!"

Katie gave him a 'are you crazy?' look. He didn't get it.

"Actually," Interrupted Katie, "I chose Travis. Didn't you hear the song? He actually pulled all those pranks!"

There was unanimous agreal from the rest of the camp.

Aiden looked crestfallen, "Did I even stand a chance?"

Travis came up to the stage and put his arm around Katie.

"Maybe," Katie said, "Um."

"Don't patronize me," Aidens tone was bitter. "Just tell me the truth. Did I ever stand a chance?"

"Against Travis?" Katie sighed. "No." 

"I see," Aiden said.

"Aiden, you're a great guy," Katie told him, "But I've already got one."

"So," Aiden looked hopeful. "You _will _be mine one day! I will have you! Mark my words, Katie, you will be mine! I won't give up!" And, with that, Aiden ran off the stage, Katie and Travis walking behind him.

**Ta-da! Don't kill me! I'll update more after next week. I already have the chapters planned out. **


	5. AN

**I'm going to Greece for, like, a month. Not allowed to bring my laptop, so I won't be updating. But I WILL update **_**ALL **_**my stories when I get back. **


	6. Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympus or Heroes of Olympus. Yet…**

**Greece was awesome! I saw the new Acropolis museum! **

"_He's probably using the water," Mr. Horse-Brunner-Chiron had said. "It's really not fair to duel like that." _

Everything had been explained to Nancy, as much as she vehemently refused, it ended up true in the end.

Now she was reduced to watching him and _her _using the water, laughing and having a good time. How old was she? 13? Percy was 17! Well, she wasn't going to stand to the side and watch this!

"Jackson!" Nancy called, marching over to the boy with black hair and green eyes. "Miss me?"

Percy turned around, putting down the little girl from over his shoulder, and turning to face Nancy. He grimaced.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Nancy sneered. They both followed Nancys accusing finger and…

"Oh Gods no!" The both jumped away from each other yelling no's and correcting her information to them as 'brother and sister'!

Nancy smiled, "Oh! Mr. Brunner-er, Chiron, I suppose-told me to tell you another one 'like me' is coming. Whatever that's supposed to mean…."

The girl sent a questioning gaze at Percy, "What does 'like her' mean, Perceus?"

Nancy laughed, "Perceus! I like you, girl. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, she looked like an angel, "Alesia. Alesia Demitris." She stuck out her hand, and Nancy shook it.

"Like her must mean more girls who like me," Percy answered.

"I do _not _like you Jackson!" Nancy cried.

Alesia shook her head, "Keep telling yourself that. I don't see it, but he's apparently a 'hottie'." She shook her head again.

"Well," Nancy gave Percy a once-over, "He has grown taller. And his muscles got bigger, his jaw more defined, and his eyes have a 'sparkle' to them. Not to mention his awesome hair," Nancy trailed off, realizing both siblings were giving her strange stares.

"Who else has the delusional sense that you're a hottie?" Alesia asked. "Or, wait, for all we know they could have stopped liking you. Okay, who has ever liked you? Make a list."

"Okay," Percy began ticking them off on his fingers, "There's Rachel, Annabeth, Nancy, and Calypso. So, only Calypso isn't here yet."

Alesia groaned, "Annabeth's not going to be happy about this!"

"Is Annabeth your other sister?" Nancy asked.

Alesia snorted, "Actually, I'm the only _daughter _of Poseidon. There are two demigod sons of Poseidon along with some cyclopses which are all boys."

"I think she's the only girl of Poseidon in history," Mused Percy.

"Focus!" Nancy brought them back. "Who's Annabeth?"

"Daughter of Athena," Answered Percy. "And my girlfriend."

So there was another girl. Well, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Percy was going to end up with Nancy. Even if it took a little work.

After all, what was love without a little competition?


End file.
